Left Hanging
by The Master of Dimensions Jr
Summary: Losing a petty game with high stakes to Ichigo, Uryu is completely honorbound to uphold his side of the deal, regardless of what he has to do... or who he has to serenade. UryuxNemu, IshiNemu. One-shot Songfic. Inspired/Based off of Chu-Bura by Kelun (Bleach Beat Collection/Ishida version).


**Okay, I want to say that I am back in another "character music" phase, in which I spend most of my free time, which is a lot thanks to holiday break from school, listening to fictional characters' voice actors singing original songs. That was also partly why I decided to throw in **_**Nastasia's Ballad**_**, as I am also in a momentary phase of **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_**, following the holiday itself. Like in my author's note in the aforementioned story, that particular phase would last until a short time after New Year's. I say this to explain my behavior in hopes that you, the reader, understands.**

**Anyway, speaking of the Tim Burton movie, I have inspirations of writing another parody of it in the form of **_**Bleach**_**, with the main pairing as IshiNemu; that should be obvious enough who would be what, but just to clarify, have Uryu as Jack, Nemu as Sally, Mayuri as Dr. Finkelstein, and so on… Let's just see if I would actually get around writing that. Anyone else is welcome to try it out. Just let me know how it goes, if it goes.**

**Sorry for boring you with my note, but now enjoy the one-shot show with __****Chu-Bura (Suspended in Space) ****by Kelun**. For added fun, try having it ready to listen via YouTube, more specifically with the Uryu Ishida version by Noriaki Sugiyama. Don't ask questions, just read along.

* * *

"You lost, Ishida. It's time to pay up!"

"Tch, very funny, Kurosaki. I still think you rigged this deal."

Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida, two classmates and friendly rivals of Karakura High School, were previously involved in a small contest of Janken. Apparently, the outcome of it was Ichigo winning over the bespectacled, navy-blue-haired teen. Their usual crowd of friends, which were mainly Orihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Rukia Kuchiki, their Shinigami friend from the Soul Society, acted as their witnesses to their little game on the school roof top.

"A deal's a deal, Ishida," Ichigo said with an arrogant smirk. "That was two out of three." Uryu merely growled in return.

"I still cannot believe you conned me into playing this petty game, especially with the stakes involved," Uryu muttered, resting his head on his hand. "I'm still thinking about _how_ you got me to play along more than you beating me in Janken. I detest that childish game."

"Aw, no need to be a sore loser about it unless your Quincy pride can't even take losing to 'childish games' like rock-paper-scissors."

"Hey, ease up on him," Rukia intervened. "I'm sure Ishida's having a bad day. I mean, it's not every day that a Quincy skilled with his hands at sewing, archery, and other dexterous activities can't handle a simple game of Janken."

"Gee, that certainly made me feel better," Uryu mumbled, sounding more depressed with that fact smacking him in the face as he was on his knees in a metaphoric shameful defeated position. Rukia gave a nervous laugh from looking his direction. Orihime attempted to console Uryu while Chad merely looked off into the city distance.

"You know what, Ishida?" Ichigo spoke up cheerfully, catching everyone's attention. "Since I'm feeling so good right now, how about a new deal to get out of your current dilemma?" Uryu narrowed his eyes on his strawberry-blond rival.

"What more humiliating tactics has your empty head managed to come with this time?"

"Easy, big fella. Considering what I have on mind, it'll be less painful than your current punishment calls for if you choose to accept."

Uryu merely glared at him for what seemed to be quite a long time, thanks to the tension and stress emanating within the group. The others looked at him before switching upon Ichigo, and then switched their looks back and forth every few seconds to see if either side was going to say or do something. In reality, it took about a minute before Uryu decided to make the move by readjusting his glasses.

"Alright, Kurosaki," Uryu finally said, standing up and walking towards Ichigo. "Considering the bind you put me in through your little game, I might hear you out this time." Ichigo grinned, struggling to stifle a laugh from the mental play for Uryu he had just set up. The others, even Chad, watched in anticipation of the confrontation.

_He'll definitely thank me for this later_, Ichigo thought, still maintaining his suspicious grin. Uryu didn't care. He knew that whatever the Substitute Shinigami could ever come up with, it would be overall ridiculous and embarrassing. The moment tensed as Uryu stopped mere inches in front of him. "You ready?"

"By the honor of the Quincy, I'll show you up in your own game," Uryu replied, smirking back.

Ichigo gestured him closer and began whispering something into his ear. The others were watching Uryu's reactions carefully. Within the first few seconds, Uryu appeared normal and somewhat unreadable. After ten seconds, he briefly grimaced. Following with each passing second, his frown and dread became more and more pronounced. His normally calm dark blue eyes were practically bulging out of apparent distaste. The others were certainly curious on what Ichigo had for the Quincy that would make him tremble on the spot.

"You like?"

"You're insane, Kurosaki," Uryu growled, visibly seething. "There's no way in hell that I'm doing _that_."

"O-kay," Ichigo said nonchalantly, shrugging. "You still have option number one, which if I was in your shoes I would choose the second, and more merciful alternative."

"I'd rather get eaten by a Hollow! You're practically going to have me hung dry in the Soul Society for this stupid stunt!"

"Oh, come off it! You know deep down that you want to do this!" Ichigo exclaimed back, his own temper now thrown into the mix. "Either way, it'll appear as a sort of suicide mission at first, but—."

"It _is_ a suicide mission!" Uryu shouted. Their three friends were practically within the center of their yelling match, anxiously glancing back and forth as the two of them exchanged verbal blows. "Don't try sugarcoating it any other way! I swear, if I didn't follow the Pride of the Quincy, I would have never gotten involved in such an outrageous activity!"

"But… you do follow the Pride of the Quincy." Ichigo smirked victoriously. Uryu could only grumble some incoherent curses as he lowered his head in defeat.

"Um, Ichigo, what did you just get Uryu to do?" Orihime asked. Uryu's head went back up and glared at him. Ichigo smiled back.

"Sorry, Orihime, but me ever being so merciful promised that it's Uryu's story alone to share, provided that he does fulfill his end of the bargain," Ichigo replied back.

"… Let's just get this over with," Uryu sighed, his head back down again.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

… Rather, it was going to be a long night.

"Now I'm starting to think Kurosaki had me doing this for kicks," Uryu muttered. His new part of their deal had taken them to the Soul Society at night. Another somewhat generous help Ichigo offered was setting up everything that Uryu had almost little to no trouble in getting into the Soul Society without drawing any sort of attention from the guards, despite being armed with nothing more than his Quincy pentacle, a walkie-talkie, and a large object covered up and strapped onto his back. "Everything almost seems _too_ convenient in place…"

"Stop mumbling to yourself about how I planned all this out, Ishida," Ichigo's voice spoke up from his walkie-talkie hanging from his belt. The Quincy detached the device and held the button to respond.

"Hn, you seemed intent for me to go through with this, I couldn't help but notice, Kurosaki," Uryu whispered back. "Almost like you _planned six months in advance_ for me to do this."

"I told you to shut it! Anyway, I've been too merciful with you as I'm also tagging along in the shadows just to make sure you make it out alive… and to have a front row seat to your _performance_."

"Kurosaki…"

"Just be grateful that you didn't have to run into Kenpachi, Byakuya, or any other of the Squad Captains, alright?"

"Can you at least explain how you managed to get this whole thing together without a hitch?"

"Let's just say that I owe a favor to Renji, Ikkaku, and a few others in the Soul Society to get this to work and in return, they also get to watch—."

"As if I already had an audience of you to entertain!" Uryu shouted angrily with the speaker practically touching his mouth. "Now I see, you invited the entire Soul Society save it for _these freaks_ to watch the show you _obviously_ planned out beforehand!"

"Ishida! You'll blow your cover if you continue to flip out like that!" Ichigo's voice shouted back, ironically making Uryu flinch in pain from the sheer volume of it. "And don't shout in my ear like that ever again!"

"Fine," Uryu muttered, putting away the walkie-talkie and moving forward with Ichigo's plan after pushing back part of his bangs over the left side of his face. He managed to sneak into what he felt was more dangerous than running into Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the Eleventh Division in a dark alley, which was the sector of the Twelfth Division.

"Hey! Good luck, Ishida!" Renji's voice suddenly spoke out of the walkie-talkie.

Without another passing second, Uryu promptly deactivated it. It did not take a genius to know that Ichigo and a few others have taken their seats. He could practically sense them, not necessarily their spiritual energy, but their howling senses of excitement to watch him make a fool of himself.

"Time to get this over with…"

Uryu was aware of the many instances his Quincy pride has nearly gotten him killed and thus had accepted any sort of responsibility it was going to lead him to. And there was no way he would ever allow Ichigo Kurosaki to flaunt off any sort of superiority over him, especially if it was going against the Pride of the Quincy. He made it to the base of the building that he was required to be at. It looked like a standard tower of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute: a narrow, tall body with a spherical building at the top with several rectangular windows decorating it all around. There was a particular figure he had to pinpoint and that same figure's silhouette was visible through the light inside the building.

The Quincy gulped nervously. He never imagined that he would fall to such high stakes from a simple game of Janken, but somehow Ichigo's "gift" of persuasion tricked him into agreeing into them. He then dropped the large object he carried on his back and uncovered it, revealing it to be an electric guitar. And there was an amplifier at his location, again courtesy of Ichigo.

_I'll get you back for this, Ichigo Kurosaki_, Uryu thought and sighed, tuning up the guitar before connecting it with the amplifier. _Learning the guitar under my father so I'd appear more attractive to females and now it's being used against my will and will possibly lead to my death. Oh, well…_

He did not like the Twelfth Division of the Gotei Thirteen, particularly the Captain of the Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. At this rate, the most satisfaction Uryu could get out of it is to royally piss him off in style. Beginning with a mental countdown after all preparations were complete, the Quincy raised an arm up with a pick in hand, as Ichigo and his Shinigami helpers watched at a fair distance, some armed with recording cameras, to begin the end of his deal:

To serenade a Shinigami of Ichigo's choice with a song of his choice as well.

A sudden blare of music erupted from the amplifier, echoing within the somewhat deserted spaces of the Twelfth Division. Uryu felt his mortification rise up a level as he played several more power chords as he listened to his own music. Regardless, he began singing his song after twenty seconds of playing the introduction.

"_Chu-bura na kimochi wo kakae te. __(I hold feelings that are suspended in space.)  
__Kyou mo toki nagare sugite yuku. __(Today, time is passing by too much.)  
__Kimi wo mitsumeru tabi komiageru __(Everytime I stare at you, my heart is filled  
__omoi mo naku tsutaerare nanimo naa. (With thoughts, but I still can't convey them well.)_

_"Itsunomanika, wasureteita __(Without realizing them, I forgot)  
__namida ga umareru basho wo tadotte. __(To follow the place where tears are produced.)_

Uryu took a deep breath.

"_Saa, mabuta o akete __(Now, open your eyes)  
sono namida to hikikae ni. __(To those tears conversely.)  
Tobitatte ikeru __(Let them fly)  
sono te ni todoku you ni. __(In order to reach your hand.)_

_"Omoidashitanda kimi no uta wo __(I remember your song)  
setsunaku omou kimochi wo. __(And painfully think about your feelings.)_

He continued on with a few more chords as to end the first verse. He looked up to the window and noticed that the figure he was to serenade still did not look down to him. Uyru frowned, thinking that it was not impressive enough to get her attention aside from sensing a minor applause from the current entourage watching him. He no longer felt embarrassed to play, but was still not a fan of his situation at the moment. But now came Round Two and he decided to kick it up a notch.

"_Onaji dorama o nandomo miteru __(I've watched this drama so many times)  
kyou mo naa, sonna ki ga shiteta zutto __(I've always felt just like that.)  
Kimi ga warattekureta shunkan ni __(The moment you gave me a smile)  
atarashii sutori ga hajimatta. __(A new story began.)_

_"Chuburarin na aseta hibi ga __(The faded days, hanging suspended in space)  
irozuite iku no ga wakattanda. __(I knew they were filling with color.)_

Uryu took another deep breath, feeling rather accomplished with himself despite his current circumstances. He knew what more was coming in his song.

"_Saa, mabuta o akete __(Now, open your eyes)  
kodoku ni surikaeteta. __(And replace your loneliness with something more.)  
Nakushiteta yuuki wo __(Find your courage)  
kono te ni kakageyou! __(And hold it high!)_

"_Koraeteta namida __(I remember now)  
ima omoidashita kara. __(The tears I was holding back.)  
Kimi no te wo nigitte __(I'll take your hand)  
monogatari wa hajimaru. __(And our story will begin.)_

Finally came some sort of relief for Uryu, at least for his voice. Singing the long verse was over, but now he had a guitar solo to play through. He didn't really mind it though, being quite experienced and skilled with his fingers. He took a quick glance at the high window once again, the figure finally looking upon him with arms folded across. Uryu raised a skeptic brow. It was certainly hard to please this individual.

Taking more quick glances around, the Quincy was able to spot Ichigo at a rooftop with a few other Shinigami scattered around in the small area around him. Some faces he was able to recognize, such as Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and a few other minor Shinigami. He also did catch the childlike Yachiru Kusajishi sitting by them with a large pink lollipop coated with her saliva on hand. He wasn't particularly thrilled of the aspect that so many came to watch him play a strange pop love song on the electric guitar at the heart of the Twelfth Division, more specifically by the main tower where Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant and self-created daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi, resided.

And if it wasn't already obvious by now, Uryu's side of the deal was with him to serenade the latter. Several possibilities were concocted in the Quincy's mind about the outcome of this, some leading to a painful demise, others to a very humiliating experience, and one possibly unlikely outcome of Nemu falling for him. After all, what would be the chances that the synthetic daughter of a mad scientist Shinigami has feelings for the last Quincy to live? Brushing that aside, Uryu prepared to go off with a bang, metaphorically and with a slight possibility after his one-way concert.

"_Aa ikusen no yoru wo __(Aah, I've passed a thousand nights)  
koete ima koko ni iru. __(To arrive here.)  
Kizutsutette ii sa __(It's okay to get hurt)  
ima tsutaeyou! __(Say it now!)_

This was it. The final stretch.

"_Saa, mabuta o akete __(Now, open your eyes)  
hitoride de furueteita. __(You were shaking alone.)  
Kimi no te wo nigitte __(And I grabbed your hand)  
omoi wo tsutaeru noda. __(To tell you my feelings.)  
Omoidashitanda kimi no uta wo __(I remember your song)  
setsunaku omou kimochi wo __(And painfully think about your feelings…)_

Uryu gave a brief pause for the final line, slightly blushing as he thought about it.

"_Hadaka no mama no kokoro wo._" _(… With my naked heart.)_

Uryu played out the end to the song as dramatically as he could. He smirked to himself, as there wasn't anything that he couldn't do right. He heard the faraway cheers and whistles from his small audience. Now Ichigo no longer had a hold over him. Uryu Ishida was now a free man, assuming he would escape with his life from the Twelfth Division after his performance.

"That was a wonderful song, Quincy," a softspoken voice spoke. Uryu froze, no longer taking in the cheers from Ichigo and the others. They, too, silenced themselves after seeing who was with their Quincy friend, getting ready to defend him if necessary.

"Uh, thanks?" Uryu said, cautiously turning his head to discover the same person he was meant to serenade: Nemu Kurotsuchi in all her lieutenant glory. However, she was dressed in nothing more than a whitish silver night gown that was nearly see-through. She was also barefoot and her long, silky dark hair was let down upon her back. Uryu was majorly blushing at the sight of her beauty.

"You are welcome," Nemu replied, her expression soft and somewhat unreadable. She leaned her head slightly to the left. "I sense your body temperature and heart rate rising. One most probable cause is that you find me attractive in my current state, correct?" Uryu nodded rather dumbly, knowing that it was pointless in trying to hide the obvious fact before snapping himself out of his reverie.

"Well, did you enjoy the song?"

"I did, though if it was actually meant for me, you shouldn't have sung it to that window you kept glancing at."

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked as he placed the electric guitar away. He was confused and started to feel that something wasn't right. "That was you up there… wasn't it?" Nemu shook her head. Uryu's eyes widened in horror, a disturbing thought entering his mind. _Oh, no… I did not just sing to who I think I sang to!_

"You see, unlike Ichigo Kurosaki and the others, I watched you up close in the shadows over there, just to make sure it was you and not a foreign threat," Nemu explained, pointing to a corner a short distance away from where they stood. Conveniently at the location she indicated, there was a simple chair where she apparently sat to watch the show, a small ottoman for her feet to rest upon, and a small stand with a glass of lemonade on the side. "If your song was really meant for me, I have a preference for a more personal concert instead of the clichéd human adolescent stereotype of singing from the window." Uryu continued to stare at her in horror. "What? I'm allowed to certain preferences. I just don't express them much."

Her honesty was so blunt that it left an awkward silence in the air. Unfortunately, it was broken by some inaudible yelling. Uryu and Nemu looked up to the source, which was the window the former sang up to. It revealed Uryu's disturbing revelation. The figure was none other than Mayuri Kurotsuchi attempting to shout at them. Uryu focused his vision on the disgruntled captain. Upon closer look, Uryu discovered an image of the twisted captain he never wanted to see:

Mayuri in his night gown, still wearing his white makeup and his blue hair in curlers.

"What in blue hell do you think you are, Quincy?!" Mayuri yelled in a rage, waving a fist in the air. "I'm not some lowly human adolescent female you can put through your useless dramatic traditions through! Who do you think I am, you low-life?! I swear, never before in my whole life have I ever dealt with such an ungrateful fiend like you! To think I offered to modify you _for free_ on top of healing you of Ashisogi Jizo's poison! If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times to get your mind out of the gutter! This story's supposed to be suitable for family viewing, not to be trashed by your teenaged, fickle naughty thoughts!"

"Apparently, your father doesn't think too highly of me," Uryu remarked sarcastically as Mayuri continued his violent tirade. "Not that he ever had a high opinion of me."

"Now I wouldn't really say that," Nemu said, earning another confused look from the Quincy. "Though he may not like showing it, Master Mayuri does have a sort of grudging respect for your abilities and contribution to the Soul Society."

"Not to sound rude, but how would you know that?"

"Master Mayuri and I have many similarities on certain things, including opinions. However…" Nemu shifted slightly to Uryu's notice. She glanced down to her feet, further confusing the bespectacled Quincy. Things fell silent between them once more.

"Well?" Uryu asked, breaking their silence. Mayuri was still shouting some obscenities from the tower window towards Uryu. Ichigo and the others were prepared to intervene if necessary. "Don't leave me hanging like this." Nemu slowly looked back into his eyes. A small, barely noticeable smile was on her face.

"The way we express those opinions is different, Quincy," Nemu explained, taking a small step closer towards Uryu. Out of reflex and cautiousness, Uryu took a step back. Nemu took another step closer and Uryu repeated stepping back. It became a slow pattern in which everyone was quick to observe. Even Mayuri stopped his atrocious rant to watch.

"Nemu, what are you doing?" Uryu spoke up. "D-Did Kurosaki put up to this? To have me hung dry before you all?" Though he maintained a calm complexion, he felt panic slowly rise in his gut as he was pretty much cornered by the Twelfth Division lieutenant like a prey to its predator. In addition, he really did not want to resort to hurting her to get her to back off. Nemu then did something that surprised him.

"_Chu-bura na kimochi wo kakae te. __(I hold feelings that are suspended in space.)  
__Kyou mo toki nagare sugite yuku._" _(Today, time is passing by too much.)_

Uryu's eyes widened in shock. Nemu just sang the first two lines of his earlier song. Her voice was soft, pure, and was a somewhat beautiful mix of melancholic joy. It was certainly pleasing to his ears, more so than her captain's heated string of swears.

"Nemu, you just…" Uryu was to continue, but knew that Nemu was not done yet.

"_Kimi wo mitsumeru tabi komiageru __(Everytime I stare at you, my heart is filled)  
omoi mo naku tsutaerare nanimo naa._" _(With thoughts, but I still can't convey them well.)_

Uryu felt a sort of intensity of her sincerity as she sung those lines, as though she meant them for him. At least that was what he imagined. He then stopped backing away and decided to join her for a quiet duet for the next couple of lines, much to Nemu's growing delight.

"_Itsunomanika, wasureteita __(Without realizing them, I forgot)  
namida ga umareru basho wo tadotte._" _(To follow the place where tears are produced.)_

They clasped hands at the same time, being a mere couple of inches apart.

"You're really good at singing," Uryu commented.

"Thanks, Quincy," Nemu said, smiling softly at him. "Singing is actually my preferred way of expressing myself, but I do it in private as Master Mayuri would not condone it, sad to say."

"That's not right. You really have a beautiful voice. You shouldn't hide a talent like that."

"It's not about that. It is really how I express my inner emotions and thoughts."

"… Excuse me?"

"The lyrics in your song that I just sang… They're really how I feel towards you."

"Uh…" Uryu was speechless and blushing, also noticing bright color filling up Nemu's normally pale face. At least he knew at this point about her that she never lies about anything, but at the same time, gives more truth than necessary, if that's even possible.

"Nemu! What are you doing with that Quincy?!" Mayuri shouted once more, noticing the two of them down together in the darkness of night. "I order you to get back inside! Do you have reishi in your ears or what?! Didn't you hear me?! I know you can! I built you myself, for crying out loud!"

"Oh, boy," Uryu mumbled, rolling his eyes as Mayuri had resumed shouting at them. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder. "Huh? Wha—?"

He was suddenly caught off guard as Nemu threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a strong passionate kiss. The Quincy's first immediate instinct in situations like this one, where he was completely defenseless around an attractive female, was to panic and flail his arms while screaming for help and decency. After a good few seconds, Nemu broke off. She wore a mischievous smirk unlike anything he's ever seen from her.

"Forgive me, Uryu Ishida, but I also feel the need to repay you for your wonderful musical performance," Nemu said, her tone sounding rather seductive.

"Th-That's not necessary, really! Please, let go!" Uryu spat out quickly, holding her thin shoulders and attempting to gently pry her off of him. _I think I'd rather take a chance with her captain right now._ Speaking of the devil, from the corner of his eye, he saw Mayuri unsheathe Ashisogi Jizo and was waving it wildly in the air. _Ugh… To think, I get to see a mad scientist in hair curlers threatening me with his poisonous zanpakuto and his loyal daughter wanting to me to break the Pride of the Quincy in a very dishonorable way._

"I don't think you need to worry about Master Mayuri," Nemu spoke up, looking at a certain direction. They both saw Ichigo and the other mobilizing into action as Mayuri had apparently left the window.

"I need to leave now," Uryu said, attempting to retrieve the electric guitar he left behind, but was still trap in Nemu's strong grasp. "What are you doing?"

"You'll be safe with me," Nemu replied, unaffected by the Quincy's struggling. "Let me take you to my secret chamber. You can spend the night with me, the least I can do for your miniature concert." Heat was steaming out from Uryu's head. He certainly did not like the many hidden implications behind her suggestions, the majority of them not leading to decency at all.

"No! It's okay, really!" Uryu cried out. His feet were practically dragging along the ground as Nemu casually pulled him along with little effort despite his protests. "I-It was all Kurosaki's idea that I serenade you, even though I accidentally serenaded your father…" Nemu momentarily stopped. Uryu was about to gasp for relief when he noticed her facing him with her unreadable expression.

"Then please give Ichigo Kurosaki my best regards for his idea," Nemu stated simply before resuming her walk back to her chamber with the frightened Quincy on tow.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Uryu shouted at the top of his lungs to the sky. "You're a sick person! Are you just going to leave me to hang like this?!" He suddenly felt Nemu stop again. Within a second's notice, she gently took a hand of his in her own and started to caress it, much to his startling confusion.

"Now, open your eyes, you were shaking alone. I grabbed your hand to tell you my feelings."

Uryu's expression softened. Nemu was quoting another verse from his song. Even though she did not sing it, her deep emotions combined with her soft voice greatly appealed and captivated him.

"Nemu…"

The Twelfth Division lieutenant glanced at him, wearing her same unreadable expression, but her green eyes burning with passion in their formerly empty space.

"I remembered your song… and painfully think about your feelings… with my naked heart."

"… Um… Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Uryu, as though entranced, ultimately complied and accompanied Nemu inside, hand in hand. After a short amount of time passed, two figures leapt to where they stood, both grinning widely at each other.

"Damn, Ichigo, you were right about those two being a perfect match for each other," Renji remarked.

"Well, it was about time Ishida got some, even though this scheme was a long-shot, but it worked out in the end," Ichigo said with a victorious smirk.

"Heh, you sure we should've just left him hanging like that? Given that he still strongly follows his Quincy pride, I doubt it's going to turn out well. We're already taking care of Captain Kurotsuchi as it is, and that's one less thing for him to worry about."

"I'm telling you, Renji, he'll thank me for setting him up with her one day. Right now, our stubbornly suspended space cadet is finally going to get a taste of the real world at its finest."

"So… he's grounded?"

"… Let's just go, Renji."

"Okay."

* * *

**This has been my second attempt at a songfic, using **_**Chu-Bura (Suspended in Space) **_**by Kelun, but of course there's a version of it sung by Uryu Ishida's voice actor, hence why it's out there the way it is. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, I'm still debating whether or not I should go through with making another **_**Bleach**_** fic as **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas **_**parody. It would definitely include the various songs remade to fit its story and all and that would take a lot of time and creativity. And to think, the idea was born from watching that movie for this past Christmas holiday. Oh, well. We'll see… **

**Please don't forget to comment and review on how it is.**


End file.
